Genocidal Ray
In Berlin, Germany, Ray Garson was a boy born with 2 genetic mutations. One made him grow 7 feet in height and 450 pounds in muscle and the other made him 7 times stronger and more durable than the average human being. He was bullied because of this and was forced to be homeschooled. He never got to play with other kids and never played with toys. He found out he was autistic and tried his best to hide it when he was out and about, which barely happened because of how different he was. When people found out, however, he was bullied even more. Because of this, Ray's parents decided to move to America. Ray got settled in at his new home. Ray went to school and had a great time. No one made fun of him, no one threatened him. He was safe. One night Ray was on the Internet. He was going through 'The Deep Web' for no reason other than discovering new things. Then he came across the local killers. They were known as Jeff the Killer, Jane the Killer, Nina the Killer, and Homicidal Liu. Ray wanted to know more about these killers, but he was concerned about him and his parents' mental health. So he blew it off. 3 years later, his mother died of lung cancer and his father died a year later due to a broken heart. Ray was forced to live with his uncle and his family. His uncle would always beat him. His cousins would always hang up on him and blame him for every problem that went on in the house. His aunt would try to support him, but she was slowly drifting against him too. Ray was big and strong, but too afraid to fight back. Then he started being bullied at school again. The teachers only watched as the other students ganged up and beat on him. The next day, Ray went for a walk in the park. "HEY, YOU!" Someone shouted. Ray turned to see a group of boys wearing leather jackets approaching him. "This is our park, you need to get off of it" The one who seemed like the leader said. Ray had a feeling. These guys clearly didn't own the park legally and were telling Ray to get off for their own benefit. "Leave me alone," Ray said. One of the guys charged at Ray and shoved him to the ground. "LISTEN HERE PUNK! This is our park, you need to pay to be here! If you have no money then get the hell out of here!" He said. Ray punched him in the face leading to the others starting to attacking him. Ray shoved them all off and looked at them. He didn't want this. He wanted them gone. Ray grabbed the first guy and threw him into a tree, breaking his back. Then Ray grabbed the second guy and threw him into the lake. The rest of them ran off. Ray went after them. Ray felt something he never felt before. The feeling of blood-lust. He wanted them to feel pain. He caught up to them and grabbed one of them. The others tried to force him off but he was too strong. Ray shoved them all away and broke the arm of the one he caught. He yelled in pain and was thrown to the ground. Then Ray felt something hit his head. He turned to see a police officer holding a club with his eyes wide open. Ray felt...enraged. He grabbed the officer by the shirt and kicked him in the stomach. Ray wanted more of this feeling. He smashed the officer's skull onto the concrete, killing him instantly. Everyone was silent. Ray, suddenly realizing what he had done, ran back to his house. He was a killer. A blood-lusted killer with genocidal intentions. He got to his house, but he didn't go in. He went around and grabbed his uncle's ax. He went inside and stared at his uncle who was sitting in his chair watching TV. Ray walked over to him and stood there. "The hell do you want?" His uncle asked. Ray swung the ax and hit his uncle in the head, killing him within an instant. Then, he ran into the woods. 7 days later, Ray was still processing what had happened. He killed someone. Now he is here with just an axe. He hid in a strange abandoned warehouse deep in the woods. He hunted and killed animals to survive. One day he was exploring the warehouse, he found a strange handcrafted mask. It was dark and dirty and had no special features except for eye holes, a nose and a mouth hole. He put the mask on and stared at himself in the broken mirror on the wall. He liked it. Ray started to ware the mask where ever he went. He thought it would be nice to hide that hidious scar, not that the mask was even more disturbing. A month later, Ray had gone back to town for an unknown reason. He stayed hidden so no one would suspect he's there. Everyone was talking about him. He knew there was no going back now. Ray learned that there was evil in this world. And all those who do evil must die. It's either kill or be killed. This is who he was now: a genocidal maniac, a mad man driven by his own ambition and determination to help cure the world of its corruption. Appearance: Ray is a tall muscular boy with a dark jacket and pants. There is a scar on his right cheek (which he had acquired from the fight between the bullies at the park) and has red eyes. He wears a dirty black mask that still reveals his mouth and horrifying eyes. Personality Ray is a very serious and quiet boy. It's hard for him to make connections with people because he has a hard time with trusting others. Powers and abilities Ray is insanely strong and durable. He can topple over a 10,000 pound veacle and tank a rocket launcher without breaking a bone and showing very little flesh wounds. His Creator: Grayton14 Category:Male Category:OC Category:Tragic Category:Killer Category:Human Category:Anti-Hero Category:Deceased Parent(s) Category:Mutant Category:Serial Killer